Magical Ice Cubes
by I think ur Superman
Summary: what if Luke and Lorelai hooked up in Rory's Birthday Parties, read how this affects the rest of the series
1. Magic

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, credit goes to Amy Sherman Paladino**

What if Luke and Lorelai hooked up at Rory's birthday party? How could that one moment affect the rest of the series?

Lorelai walked towards Luke's diner, she was due to meet Rory there but when she entered she didn't see her anywhere, looking around in case she had missed her, she found her answer as Luke said "Rory's not here yet."

"Well then, you're going to have to entertain me until she arrives. Okay burger boy, dance," she quipped

"Will you marry me?" she wasn't expecting that, confusion crowded her features "What?"

Luke shrugged "Just looking for something to shut you up."

She found herself strangely upset by this, wait a minute did she want to marry Luke?

[PAGE BREAK]

Lorelai busied herself with getting ready for Rory's birthday party but every so often: she found her mind wondering off to a world where Luke was her husband.

Hmm...breakfast made by Luke at home instead of the diner, Luke's coffee in her kitchen, waking up to him in the morning, his flannel shirts hanging next to her clothing in the wardrobe, kissing him hello over the counter, having sex with him in the store room, whoa where did that one come from?

[PAGE BREAK]

Rory's party was in full swing, everyone had showed up (except Luke, a voice in her head said), the food was good, Rory was happy, even her parents had come.

"Don't panic" Sookie's voice interrupted her musings.

"Good opening line"

"We're out of ice."

It was decided that Lorelai would go for some ice but as she reached the door, it opened and in came Luke carrying...ice!

"Oh my God, you're a vision, Sookie we have ice, how did you know?"

"Good rule of thumb is you can never have too much ice," Luke replied coolly.

For some unknown reason Lorelai chose that moment to do the thing she'd been terrified to since the moment they'd met, she looked directly into Luke's eyes and she could see it: the happiness, the care, the honesty, the consideration, the love...

He was acting just as a husband would without actually being one; this gave her the confidence she needed.

"You're the best," she shouted as she put her arms round his neck, he wrapped his arms around her and even though the ice was leaning against her hips, she didn't feel cold. She felt warm and safe, they pulled back from the hug.

Some magnetic force seemed to be pushing them back towards each other causing their lips to connect in an explosive kiss, her hands went to his waist as she parted her lips and their tongues connected, Luke dropped the ice he was carrying in shock and now his hands were free he tangled them in her hair spinning her round so she was pushed against the front door at the same time.

Unbeknownst to the two adults acting like horny teenagers, Emily Gilmore had heard the clattering and couldn't resist peaking round to see what the fuss was.


	2. Suddenly

**Chapter 2: Suddenly**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to Amy Sherman Paladino; I just like to mess around with them for my own enjoyment**

**A.N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those who alerted this story, it means a lot to know that I have readers out there and I know it's sure but I had to get the Emily part in. Chapter 3 is where it really begins.**

It was a good five minutes before either Luke or Lorelai remembered that they were exposed in view of everyone and all of stars hollow were in the next room; also Emily and Richard Gilmore were around somewhere.

Lorelai was the one who came to her senses and pulled away from Luke: she went to the foot of the stairs leaving him standing at the door (he'd arrived about ten minutes ago but still failed to make it further than two steps in).

He stood there looking at the half melted ice covering her hallway and feeling kind of foolish. _*Dammit you've just lost your best friend, you'll have to close up Luke's diner and go far far away.*_ He was about to open his mouth to apologise when Lorelai grabbed his hand, turned him to face her and kissed his cheek then sashayed out of the room.

"What just happened?" he said to himself as he went to the kitchen in search of something to clean the ice off the floor.

[PAGE BREAK]

A short time later Lorelai saw Emily climbing the stairs and opted to follow her (not really understanding why). She found her in her bedroom.

"That's quite an assortment of characters you have down there," Emily stated, knowing Lorelai was behind her.

"They're great people," Lorelai replied, pride obvious in her voice.

"This Patricia, she teaches dance?"

"Among other things."

"And the man with the ice?" Emily eyed her daughter very closely as she said this.

"Luke." Lorelai tried to keep the smile from her face as she said his name

"How long have you been seeing him?"

Lorelai panicked, did her mother know? No there was no way; she wouldn't be this calm if she did. She put on her best poker face and said "Mom I'm not dating Luke."

"He seems to like you"

_*Well duh! We were just playing tonsil hockey (such a better hockey game than bagel hockey) in the hallway!*_ She has to ask, just to be sure her mother didn't catch her making out (god that sounds like something a 16 year old would be worried about).

"You're judging this by what?"

"By the way he looks at you."

"Which is how?"

"Like you're about to give him a lap dance."

Lorelai looks at her mother trying to decipher where this thought came from, although after their little make out session, she isn't surprised that Luke would be looking at her like this, after all she did just jump on the poor guy. She brushed off her mother's opinion, adamant that her and Luke were just friends and prayed that her mother believed her.

[PAGE BREAK]

Emily Gilmore had never been close to her daughter but she always thought that she knew her, walking around the house that her daughter and granddaughter had lived in for five years; she was slowly learning that this was not the case with every corner she turned. Here she was reflecting on these moments in the car ride home.

There was the picture of Lorelai with her leg in plaster, there was Rory's old baby clothes, Sookie who made the fabulous appetisers, the story Babette told with Rory and the fairy tree stump, then there was the man who looked at her daughter like she was about to give him a lap dance, which she almost did. She wondered why Lorelai lied to her when asked if they were dating.

"I don't know my daughter at all" she directed this comment to Richard who just started to drive.

**This chapter was inspired by the song "suddenly" by Angry Anderson**

"_**I only dreamed that I would find, a loving heart, an open mind**_

_**You see the real me, and I hoped that you would be the one**_

_**A chance to talk, a chance to grow**_

_**I'll take the risk, let my feelings flow**_

_**I found the words I need to say**_

_**Suddenly you're seeing me, just the way I am**_

_**Suddenly you're hearing me, so I'm talking just as fast as I can to you**_

_**Suddenly every part of me needs to know every part of you**_

_**Now I know that you are mine, you bring me love and peace of mind**_

_**You see the real me and I know that you're the key**_

_**Suddenly you're seeing me just the way I am**_

_**Suddenly you're hearing me so I'm talking just as fast as I can to you**_

_**Suddenly I believe you're all I need, all I need to be**_

_**Suddenly every part of me needs to know every part of you (its you)"**_


	3. My best Friend

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, just messing around with them**

Rory's party was a great success, everyone had a good time but now the cleanup operation was in full swing, Lorelai loved parties but the tidying part she wasn't so fond of. She opted to wash the dishes (she actually liked doing this: multifaceted abnormal) and let her mind drift back to Luke.

They kissed, five years if sexual tension released in that one firework-enticing make out session against her front door, she's pretty confident that had no one been home then they would have ended up doing it right there.

She looked out the window and saw Rory standing outside. With a BOY! The bag boy. Rory had never snuck around with a boy before, she freaked out and bolted to the one place she always felt safe and that's how she wound up standing outside Luke's diner.

She stood for a second, watching him: he wasn't doing anything particularly exciting just counting receipts behind the counter: she'd seen him do this countless times but now she was seeing everything differently, she was seeing him differently, dare she say it? Yes. She was seeing him through the eyes of love.

He looked up and walked round to open the door so she could enter, she sat on "her" stool and he flicked the coffee machine on. To a passerby there was nothing unusual about this scene but to the coffee provider and the coffee drinker, everything between them had changed.

The silence was driving Luke insane, it was so unlike her: she always had something to say, a quip to make, a reference to make that he failed to understand. A terrifying thought was circling his brain, with trepidation he voiced it "You regret what happened earlier, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

At this Lorelai's head snapped up, she was so busy trying to wrap her head round Rory having a boyfriend, she completely forgot that maybe she might have one too. "Oh, no I don't, I'm sorry, it's just I saw Rory with a boy and it's a big deal," she explained but Luke's face made her continue. "Yes we're a big deal too but she's 16 and she's hiding a boyfriend from me"

"Rory's sneaking around with some guy? Who is he? I will hunt him down and kick his ass"

All rational thought escaped Lorelai's head as she realised how much Luke cared not just for her but for Rory too. He treated her like his own daughter and there is nothing she wanted more in a boyfriend. She jumped off her stool and dragged Luke back from the door pulling his lips down to meet hers.

What began was a battle for control between the two of them, hands, hips, tongues clashed together. This was much more intense than earlier, that was a PG-13 make out but this was mature audiences only please!

Luke swung his arm across a table knocking off menus, ketchup bottles to the floor and sat Lorelai on top of it. He had one hand on her back while the other was lost in her hair.

Luke's brain was running on autopilot, he couldn't think, he couldn't see, all he could comprehend was Lorelai; the way her legs wrapped round his back, the way the soft skin of her arm felt against his rough cheek as it slides past him to grasp the back of his neck, the way his hands glided up her top...

He didn't hear the church bells ringing to signal it was 11pm, he didn't hear the single car that drove past, he didn't hear the coffee machine signalling it was done, all he heard was Lorelai moaning passionately as he sucked on her neck

As Luke's lips connected with her neck, Lorelai felt sensations all over her body: in some places more than others. She needed skin on skin contact, all these clothes were getting in the way: she pulled his shirt off (thanking god that he hadn't done up the buttons), his t-shirt went flying over his shoulder next and landed somewhere near the counter, her top followed suit and a few seconds later two pairs of jeans found a home on a stool. There was also a bra attached to the back of a chair somewhere.

Ironically Lorelai was now lying half dressed on the very table she ate breakfast off of just a short 15 hours previously and judging by the smirk that graced Luke's face, he was about to devour her in the exact same way she did those chocolate chip pancakes that morning.

Luke stood at the end of the table with one of her legs over his shoulder and seemed to be having a staring contest with her lace panties. This was the last moment either of them could back out, once he removed them then they were in the big leagues. Lorelai lifted her head to look in his eyes, and gave him a reassuring smile meaning she was in this as much as him.

He reached out and removed the thin material separating him from what he'd always dreamed of as paradise. After that moment, lines became blurred, connections were made, fantasies were fulfilled and nothing would ever be able to go back to the way it was.

**This chapter was inspired by the song "my best friend" by Tim Mcgraw**

"**never had no one I could count on**

**I've been let down so many times,**

**I was tired of hurting, so tired of searching**

**Til you walked into my life,**

**It was feeling I'd never known, for the first time I didn't feel alone**

**Your more than a lover, there would never be another**

**That makes me feel the way you do**

**And oh we just get closer, I fall in love all over**

**Everytime I look at you.**

**I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me**

**Life with you makes perfect sense**

**You're my best friend"**


	4. Last Night Last

Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story :( and even the song is not mine, that comes courtesy of Lady Antebellum 

The next morning Luke woke up with a heavy feeling on his chest, it took him a second to realise it was a person and another second to realise it was Lorelai. Last night started to come back to him and he couldn't stop the grin from gracing his features. He slowly untangled himself from the gorgeous brunette that was sleeping soundly in his bed, got dressed and headed downstairs.

He lifted the clothes from last night thanking god that the blinds were down and therefore no one in Stars Hollow had seen them. That would be all he needed, cat calls and endless comments on his sex life all day. He turned the coffee machine on and filled a cup taking it upstairs with him.

Lorelai woke up alone, it took her a moment to place where she was, one thought was recurrent in her head _*I had sex with Luke, I had sex with Luke. Wait a minute where is Luke?*_ She was terrified for a second thinking he may have bolted but then she heard footsteps on the stairs, the door opened and the scent of coffee filled the room.

"Hey," Luke greeted, smiling at the sight of Lorelai in his bed.

"Hey I thought you left," Lorelai answered, glad that this wasn't that awkward.

"I just went downstairs, I have to open."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 6."

"OMG, Rory! She's going to freak if she wakes up and I'm not there." She looked around frantically for her clothes and was grateful when Luke handed them to her "I'm sorry I have to go," she said as she pulled her jeans on.

Luke went downstairs and started to prepare the diner for opening, Lorelai followed and sat her coffee cup on the counter, grabbed Luke by the collar and planted a kiss firmly on his lips (god she loved doing that!). She flicked the door open as Luke raised the blinds. She made a point of adding an extra sashay to her walk since she knew he was watching her.

Luke waited until she was out of sight before he moved from the window.

**[PAGE BREAK]**

Lorelai ran into the house (silently praying that Babette hadn't seen her and also that Rory was still asleep), the living room was empty as was the kitchen and Rory's bedroom door remained closed, she thought she was home free but when she opened her bedroom door: she found her 16 year old daughter sitting on her unslept in bed.

"Hello lassie, finally found your way home I see," Rory said accusingly.

"What? I was up early so I went for a walk," Lorelai claimed trying to redeem herself.

"In last night's clothes?"

"Yeah they were lying there so I just put them back on."

"Mom don't lie to me I know you never came home, where have you been?"

Realising that she may as well tell the truth, she said "Luke's."

"Luke's?" this confused Rory greatly, why would her mother be at Luke's all night? One thought entered her mind, no no no if mom spent the whole night at Luke's with Luke then she got scared and ran home then they'd never be able to eat there again.

"Yeah I went to thank him for coming to the party and I feel asleep on the couch so he didn't want to wake me."

"Mom you can't lie to me, I go to Chilton remember: big expensive education. Now discussing your sex life isn't exactly what I planned on doing this morning but taking in the appearance, the clothing, and by the way you forgot your bra. You've pulled a Marilyn Monroe."

"Fine, me and Luke had sex. Happy now? I'm not discussing it anymore, you go make pop tarts and I'll get ready."

"Oh so it's starting, we're not going to Luke's for breakfast?"

"Nothing's starting."

"Have you and Luke fell out?"

"No we haven't. If it makes you happy then we'll go to Luke's for breakfast, but no more discussing this. No one knows about this and we are keeping it that way."

**[PAGE BREAK]**

It was the morning rush, and for the first time in a long time, Luke didn't find it annoying when Kirk asked to have his toast cut into stars or when Taylor went on about some crazy assed festival. The bells above the diner jingled and in walked his favourite customer who coincidentally woke up in bed next to him in bed that morning. She sat on a seat at the counter with Rory next to her. She turned in her seat to see who was sitting at "her" table and stifled a laugh when she noticed that it was Kirk.

Luke placed coffee and pancakes in front of her and Rory avoiding eye contact with her as he did so. Rory felt very uncomfortable, her mum said everything was fine but her current unflirting state suggested otherwise.

Rory looked around the diner; she saw miss patty and babette: maybe that's why mums not talking, scared she'll slip up and hello magazine would find out.

It was then that she noticed Kirk had lay his head on his table: face down; she nudged her mother who started laughing far too loudly it wasn't that funny. Rory went to catch the bus and as Luke appeared in front of Lorelai to refill her coffee, she whispered to him "if he knew what we did on that table then he wouldn't put his face on it"

**This chapter stems from the song "last night last" by lady antebellum**

**There's a towel on the bathroom door**

**A t-shirt in my dresser if you like**

**I'm going to put the coffee on**

**Pour a cup for you, if you've got the time**

**All these years, we've been nothing but friends**

**And even though we didn't plan on this**

**Can last night last?**

**Was it too much red wine?**

**Or one too many lonely nights?**

**Can last night last?**

**Every morning waking up to your sleepy eyes**

**Smiling back, or is it just too soon to ask**

**Can last night last? **


End file.
